The Hellcat Tango
by Fallenangel26
Summary: Carmina has been stuck in Tortuga for 3 and a half years. It seems her luck may finally have turned, when the Black Pearl sails in, looking for new crewmembers? One slight problem. The new crewmembers must be male. But does that stop her? No! *Full Summar
1. Carmina Ramirez

A/N: Hiyo!!! This is my first PotC fic (obviously, since it just came out a week ago) and I hope y'all like it! 

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!!!

FULL SUMMARY: Carmina has been stuck in Tortuga for 3 and a half years. It seems her luck may finally have turned, when the Black Pearl sails in, looking for new crewmembers? One slight problem. The new crewmembers must be male. But does that stop her? No! And so begins the ultimate game of subterfuge and disguise, as our desperate heroine embarks on the greatest adventure ever, under the command of the handsome and charismatic CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow (^.^) and watched over by Will Turner, who is on his way home to his wife and child (don't you worry, I'm a W/E shipper!). But Carmina's perfect plan has a few faults. Just a few things she didn't count on. Like being attacked. And falling in love…

It's centered mostly around Jack, cuz I like Will and Elizabeth too much to split them up… ;_; they're so cute!!!!! Anyways, please review when you're done reading, cuz I want to hear from you! Even if you don't like it. But flame at you own risk. Constructive criticism welcome. Arigato gozimasu!

"That is the last time I will _ever_ trust you!" Carmina Ramirez slammed the door in a huff. Unfortunately, her sweeping skirt got slammed in there too, and she was forced to open the door again and yank it out, spoiling her air of dignified anger.

"Ah, that's what ya always say, Mina…" Richard called out, voice muffed by the thick slab of wood between them. "But then ya always come crawlin' back ta me t'ree days later!" he called, voice mocking.

"Yeah?!" Carmina shouted back. "Well this was the last time! See if I _ever_ speak to you again!" she stormed off amid Richard's high pitched cauterwaulings of, "Oh Richie, won't you _please_ get me out of here?! Oh Richie, I have the money this time! Oh Richie, Richie please!"

She strode down the dingy street, around two brawling men (at least she _hoped_ they were male), past a drunken chorus, over the miscellaneous persons passed out, dead, or sleeping on the street, under the windows of the brothel, and into the dingy lodging house she had called 'home' for the past three and a half years.

An old man was sleeping on the desk inside, and instead of waking him, she laid a shilling on the desk in front of him, and proceeded up the stairs. _"Oh Richie._" She muttered. "Pish."

When she reached her dismal room, she unlocked the door, locked it behind her, and flopped down on her bed, burying her head in her threadbare pillow.

Why?! Why do I always trust him?! I should have learned my lesson after he double-crossed me the third time! She rested her chin on her pillow, and stared out the grimy window at the night sky. "I just want out of here!" she pleaded to the stars, "Is that really so much to ask?!"

Later that night, Carmina appeared in the 'Hook and Eye' tavern, in a mood black enough to bring a calm sea to storm. She grabbed the broom from Meg's unsuspecting hands and commenced to sweeping furiously in the corner.

The other barmaid took one look at Carmina's fiery glare, dark scowl, and wild sweeping, and sighed. "Richard again?"

Carmina growled. "I don't know why I ever trusted that blackguard." She slammed the broom down. "All he's ever done is play me the fool, and all I've ever done is run right back to him, skirts between m'legs!" she eyed the tavern. "But I swear, I'm getting out of here, and I don't need him ta do it!" 

Meg smiled and nodded, but didn't look too convinced. After all, Carmina had been saying that for three years and five months! The girl had been one month in Tortuga when she announced that she couldn't take it anymore, and was leaving. No one had believed her then, and no one believed her now. Meg felt bad for the poor girl.

Carmina's mood brightened and she grinned. "Just you watch me, Meg! Just you watch me!"

Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate, and captain of the Black Pearl, pounded his forehead mutely on the thick wooden table. The bartender took one look at him and silently refilled his mug. Jack rubbed his sore head, and slowly fished out another shilling for the man. "Ugh. I guess Tortuga ain't the place ta look fer a crew anymore, eh?"

The bartender leaned forward. "Whadder ye mean? Tortuga's up to 'er skivvies in willin' an ablebodied crew!"

Jack shook his head, grimaced, and rubbed his forehead. "Not fer me. Rumor's blown the incident wiv' the Black Pearl and Barbossa way out of proportion. People seem ta think that I'm gonna turn inta a skeleton every few minutes." He wiggled his tongue and waved his arms at the bartender, who backed away. "See? Like that!" With a sigh, Jack dropped his chin to his fist and shrugged. "I'll stay here fer another day er so, see if someone desprit' don't come crawlin' outta the woodwork…"

Carmina was getting ready to close up the tavern, shooing out conscious patrons, and throwing out those passed out on the floor. She noticed one man still sitting in a secluded corner, nursing a mug of ale. He had wild dark hair, arrayed with a horrendous clash of beads and miscellaneous baubles, and a beaten leather tricorn hat pulled low over his eyes. He looked suspiciously like he was… moping.

Cautiously, she approached him. "Sir, it's closing time. You need ta get out." She poked him lightly with the broom. "Sir?"

He seized the broom, and glared at her with kohl-rimmed eyes. "That's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Quite unnerved, Carmina shrank back, futilely pulling at her broom. "Si-I mean, uh, Captain Sparrow, I have to ask you to leave now. Just give me your mug, and I'll help you outside…" she watched his eyes, trying to see how drunk he was.

The man sighed and let go of her broom. "Sorry. Pet peeve of mine. I'm jist getting antsy, stuck here on land…" he continued to ramble a bit, but allowed Carmina to pry the mug from his fingers and haul him to his feet. She nodded and made noncommittal noises while he babbled, focusing on getting him out of the tavern. But suddenly, she was VERY interested in what he was saying.

"-need a few replacements in me crew. Came ta Tortuga looking for a few new crewmembers. But everyone in this place is ascared a me. Skeleton Sparrow. Captain Bones. Bunch a bleedin' pansies, I say." He paused and looked up at her. "Ay, wench, ye wouldn't happen ta know anybody desprit' enough ta sail under me flag? Boys, mind you. Had too many bad experiences with women on me ship. Not bad luck per say, they jist have this way of makin' me look bad."

Carmina's heart, which had been steadily rising upwards, plummeted. "I um…Boys, Captain?"

He nodded. "Flat of chest, an' heavy of pants, if ya know what I mean!" he cackled drunkenly.

An idea began to worm it's way into Carmina's mind, and she smiled devilishly. "Boys? Why sure I do! A very nice one in fact! 'Is name's…Nicolas. Nicholas Sharpe. He's my brother in fact, and just aching to get off Tortuga. Shall I send him to you tomorrow, Captain?"

Jack grinned and enthusiastically wrapped Carmina in a bear hug. "Wonderful! Why don't we go meet the chap now?"

Carmina choked, partly because she was being crushed to death, but the other part had nothing to do with the hug. "Now?!" she squeaked. "Uh… We can't! He uh… he works the night shift in the shop. He's apprenticed to a baker, you see. Has to make the goods for tomorrow!"

Jack laughed. "Wonderful! Even more wonderful! He can help with the cooking! The bloke I've got cooking now doesn't know a ladle from a jib sail!" he (fortunately) released Carmina, and strode towards the door, jamming his hat low over his eyes. He swung open the door, and turned back to Carmina. "Send him to me at precisely 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I shall be awake by then, and I will meet him in the common room of the 'Fox and Hound'." He named an inn a few minutes from Carmina's lodging house. With a flourished bow, he stepped into the night.

Carmina leaned her back against the closed door, and sank to the floor. What have I gotten myself into? With a sigh, she hauled herself to her feet. Exactly what you wanted…another part of her brain responded. You're going to get out of this miserable place, for good!

She smiled. "Meg!" she yelled, running into the kitchen. "Oh, Meg! You'll never guess what's happened!"

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! 


	2. Nicholas Sharpe

A/N: Heyla! Welcome to the next chapter of HT!!! Whoo Hoo! I would like to inform you all that regrettably, the chapters for this fic will be slightly short, at least in comparison to my other works. But, due to the fact that I tend to suffer from extreme Writer's Block, I would like to keep my updates relatively fast, so therefore, the chapters will usually be only a scene or two. Regrettable, but true! Sorry all!

Anyways, I also wanted to thank my wonderful reviewers!

Elf-Pilot: Aye Cap'n! Arigato!

ChelseaBloom: Thanks for the great review!!

Saxgirl-15: Boo! How ya doin' girl? E-mail me! I actually wanted to write a story about dear William, but I always start with OC romances, and I adore W/E too much to split them up… ^.^ heh! After I finish HC (or when I come up with a plot (whichever comes first)) I plan to write a W/E!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! And I must protest! There are good stories out there about Will! No bashing of Will in review! Just for that, I'm putting him in the story!!! HAH! ::coughs:: Sorry. It's WAAAAAY too late for Greta to be up, even with caffeine… -_-;; ttyl girl!

Mari: Arigato gozimasu! And yes, this is a Jack romance… even tho there will be W/E fluffness much later… (at least I think so…)

DarkAngelB: Well thank you! This has been my most enthusiastic review yet! And I like you already, even if it is just because you said 'bloody hell', and liked my story… heh! I'm shallow… I'm glad you liked it! Arigato mas!

Gilimirin: Fank ew vewy muff! Hehe… too much caffeine… Thank you!

Emily: My first review (albeit short)!! Makes me feel all mushy inside! ::sniff:: Thank you so much!

Now, enjoy the next chapter, and review when you're finished. Savvy? ^.^

Love and kisses,

Fallenangel

"Are ye _positively absolutely completely sure_ you want to do this?" Meg asked Carmina for the millionth time.

Carmina nodded resolutely. "It has to be done."

Meg made a face. "Couldn't ye jist wear a hat?"

Carmina shook her head, watching her long black hair swish with the movement. "I'd have ta wear one everywhere. Like ta bed and stuff. And besides, it's windy on the ocean. What if it got blown off? No, I have to take as much caution as possible. And I wish you wouldn't stand here sniffling about it, Meg. You're making it harder!"

Meg sighed, and regarded the long shears mournfully. "I guess it'll grow back…" she took a handful of hair. "Well, here we go…"

Carmina surveyed herself in the mirror. "I don't look like Nicholas Sharpe! I just look like Carmina Ramirez with a haircut!" Indeed, her long black hair, which had formerly brushed her lower back, was now just touching her shoulers.

Meg sighed. "That's because yer still dressed like Carmina!" she reached onto the bed, and grabbed the boy's outfit lying there.

Carmina slowly shed her dress and petticoats, and donned the dirty white shirt, worn brown breeches, beaten boots, and brown leather vest. She walked to the mirror and turned back and forth, surveying herself. "Something's still not right…"

Meg pursed her lips. "That's 'cause ye still got somethin' that boys ain't." she gestured to her chest. "But I kin help with that!" she dove over the bed and opened a small trunk in the corner. After much rifling around, she held up a small corset. "Don't ask how I got this, jist be thankful." She helped Carmina shed the shirt and vest. "Now this goes only over yer chest, and ye kin adjist how tight 'er loose ye want it." She showed her friend how to fasten it, knowing the girl would need to do it herself on the ship.

Carmina pulled the shirt and vest back on, and turned sideways in the mirror. "It works! Thank you so much, Meg! You're a true friend!" She grabbed a leather string and tied her hair back into a queue. "Hullo, Captain," she bowed slightly to the mirror. "M'name's Nick Sharpe. I hear yer lookin' fer crew?" She turned to Meg. "And who might ye be, miss?" she grabbed her friend's hand and pantomimed kissing it. 

Meg giggled. "Mina, yer such a loon!" sobering, she plopped morosely onto the bed. "I'll sure miss ye…"

Carmina sighed and sat next to her friend. "No worries, Meggie dear. As soon as me feet hit land, a writin' ye I'll be. Savvy?" she clasped Meg's hand in both of hers.

Meg gave a watery chuckle. "Savvy. Ye sure do sound like ya belong on a ship, though. I'm sure ye'll fit right in."

Carmina scratched her head. "I hope so…"

At exactly 3 o'clock the next day, the door to 'The Fox and Hound' opened, and a young man strode in. He was of middling height, looked to be between 16 and 18 years of age, with worn clothes and utterly unremarkable features.

He walked slowly through the noisy common room, clearly looking for someone. His path took him over two overturned tables, past a trio of prostitutes, and through a communal brawl. The lad traversed these obstacles with practiced ease, barely even mussing his dark hair. 

He stopped at a table in the far corner of the room, occupied only by a figure half in, and half out of shadow. "Captain Sparrow? M'name's Nick Sharpe. I hear yer lookin' fer some replacements in yer crew? M'sister said ye wanted ta meet me…"

The figure in the shadow leaned forward, and indeed it was Jack Sparrow, from his weathered tricorn and bedecked hair, to his rough boots and mended greatcoat. "Y'heard right. You think yer up to't?"

The lad took a seat across from the Captain. "Never been on a ship afore, but I'm quick learner."

"You mind cookin' and cleanin'?"

The boy shook his head. "Naw. Gotten used to't over th' years."

"What about bein' in life-threatenin' situations?"

He shrugged. "Never been in anythin' too horrible, so I suspect I'll jist have ta find out. I mean, they ain't too diff'rent from anythin' else, 'cept ye can't do anythin' stupid."

Captain Sparrow smiled. "I like ye already!" he leaned forward. "Now. Me ship's 'The Black Pearl', as I'm sure ye know. We lost a few crew, and I've been lookin' fer some replacements. Kersar and Duncan took sick, scurvy I'd reckon. Ana Maria had ta go an' get herself pregnant, and Rootie wanted ta visit 'is wife. If ya sign wiv us, yer bound ta th' Pearl fer an amount of time specified on yer contract. Th' pay is cut down from th' Captain. 'E gets 25%, th' first mate gets 25% a what's left, and so on and so forth. Th' Captain is in no way held responsible fer any injury ye may sustain while sailin' wiv us…" Jack droned for a few minutes, legal dealings and such. After a minute, he noticed the boy's attention slipping. "…anyways, if ye still want aboard, I'd be glad ta have ye."

Nick grinned. "Sounds good ta me! Where do I sign on?"

Captain Sparrow reached in to one of the hidden pockets of his voluminous greatcoat and pulled out a rolled document. He unfurled it on the table, and passed it to Nick. "Are ye sure ye want ta do this? After all, a good lad like you should have nothin' ta do wiv pirates, let alone signin' on wiv 'em."

Nick let a wry smirk creep across his face. "I been trapped in Tortuga fer almost four years. I ain't such a 'good lad' no more. And I'm willin' ta do anythin' ta get out of this godforsaken town. Even join up with a pirate crew." He scanned over the contract in front of him. "Where do I sign?"

Captain Sparrow sighed good naturedly. "Kids these days…" he pulled a quill from one sleeve. 

Nick accepted it, and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. He took the quill in one hand, and swiftly pricked the pad of his pointer finger. A single drop of blood rose from the cut. Nick dipped the nib of the quill in the blood and quickly signed his name. _Nicholas Sharpe_.

Captain Sparrow rolled the paper up with a snap. "Well, that's done. Now, what're you doing about being apprenticed to the baker? I don't want no angry mob comin' after me fer kiddnappin' you… I learned me lesson the first time!"

Nick stood. "Nah. He's glad ta be rid a me. That is, if'n he notices I've buggered off…" He looked to Captain Sparrow. "What now?"

The man stood as well. "How're ye situated with belongins? Got anyfing ye'll be wantin' ta bring along? Not much, mind you."

Nick shook his head. "Nothin' but the clothes on me back. I'd rather not remember this place."

Captain Sparrow nodded. "I think we got an extra set a clothes yer size on board somewheres. Won't have no one sayin' I'm a skinflint." He dropped a couple coins onto the table and cracked his back. "Well I think that's it. C'mon then. Let's have a peek at the Pearl, shall we?"

Nick grinned up at the man. "Aye, Cap'n!"

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	3. William Turner

A/N: Well! Here's chapter 3! Whoo hoo! I told my friend that I would have another chapter out before she left for camp, so HERE'S YOUR CHAPPY, SAM!!!!! Also, under orders from Cap'n Elf-Pilot, I worked extra hard, and managed to fend of the horrible demon, Writer's Block!! [insert dramatic music here] Yay for me! Now, a happy thank you for my wonderful reviewers!

Saxgirl-15: Don't worry, as I stated in the FIRST CHAPTER (if you were paying attention), I like Will and Elizabeth too much to split them up. Therefore, this is a Jack ficcy. Will is just going to be in it a lot. 

**Gilimirin:** Arigato mas!

**Mrs. Sparrow:** Thank ye kindly!

**Saiyan-girl-cheetah:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanx!

**Zanna Avons:** Thanks so much! 

**PearlyGirl:** Arigato gozimasu!

**ChelseaBloom:** I'm glad my writing's not dying slowly… -.-;; thanks a bundle!

**Moonlight1313:** Fank ewe vewy muck! ^.^

**Scurvy Curr**: You're too kind! Too kind! (sniff)

**Senshi-destruction: **Someone's psychic! Yes, I unconsciously kinda ripped that off… I didn't mean to! I guess I'm just kinda using stuff from those books, because I need to know what it's like to disguise yourself as a boy (no I don't do that enough to get the feel…) So don't be alarmed (or angry) if you find more similarities in my story… ^.^;; I'm cheap, I know…

**Rogue Sparrow (who is exceedingly lazy):** I like your name! You don't like it….(sniff)…. YOU LURVE IT!!! (tears of joy) Thank ye kindly, luv. Yer too kind…

**Lady of Light(1):** See, there's a trend. I crank you 2 or 3 chapters of each story, but then I hit a deadzone and they all die. I'm working on the others tho. The final chappie of WW is coming soon, so be on the lookout! Lylas!

**(Captain)ElfPilot:** Here y'ar, Cap'n ma'am! A nice, long, fairly quickly updated, chap, jist as y'ordered! The only Japanese I've picked up is from watching WAAAAAAAy too many Japanese shows. You pick up words pretty fast like that… ^.^ 

Now, enjoy chapter 3!!!!!

As she strode along behind Captain Sparrow, Carmina couldn't restrain the gleeful grin spreading across her face. _He believes me!_ She had lowered her voice (already slightly low for a girl), altered her stride, and added a strange accent to her speech. No one would realize that Nicholas Sharpe, a baker's apprentice, was in actuality, Carmina Ramirez, a barmaid and dancing girl. 

Soon, Captain Sparrow's long strides took them down to the harbor. He brought Carmina to a small dock at the end of the pier, where an even smaller rowboat was moored. "Well, there she is lad!"

Confused, Carmina looked at the dingy. "What? That's not yer ship! Is it?" she asked, momentarily forgetting all the stories she had heard of Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.

Captain Sparrow laughed. "No. _That's_ me ship!" he pointed to a magnificent brig anchored offshore. 

"The Black Pearl…" Carmina breathed, reverently, as they boarded the dingy. "Is she really the fastest ship on the sea?"

Captain Sparrow nodded as he began to row, a peculiar grin twitching at his mouth. "She is that," he said. "She can outdistance every ship in Her Majesty's Royal Navy. There was one that tried ta catch her, the Interceptor, but the Pearl ran her down and blew her to kindling." He laughed. "The Pearl is the last _real_ Pirate threat in the Caribbean, thanks to dear 'ole Norrington." For a moment he was broodingly silent, and the only noise was the splashing of the oars in the water. "I'm takin' a chance here, Nick. I'm gonna tell you some 'a what our next little 'quest' is about."

Carmina nodded, trying not to show her excitement.

Captain Sparrow sighed. "Y'see, ever since I got the Pearl back, I've straightened out summat. I mean, I ain't a crowbar, but I ain't a corkscrew neither." He paused. "More like… more like a stretched out corkscrew. Yeah. Anyways, what I'm tryin' ta say, is that I ain't been raidin' settlements, rapin' the women, cripplin' the men, and kidnappin' the children. 'Course I ain't been givin' away me treasure by the boatload neither, but who would really do that anyways?" He coughed slightly. "Sorry. I get off track easily. What I'm tryin' ta say is that I ain't as 'orribly bad as I was before Barbossa marooned me on that godforsaken island. But it seems that someone's goin' around blowin' up innocent settlements and stealin' treasure from honest people, under th' name a 'Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl.' Now, I knows it wasn't me, and the crew knows too, 'cause we weren't never near those places that got blown up. So it seems someone's runnin' around terrorizin' everyone and sayin' it was me!"

They had reached the ship by now, so Captain Sparrow was forced to halt his tale. "Ahoy ship!" he yelled.

"Who goes there?" questioned a voice from above them.

"It's Blackbeard hisself, come ta steal yer souls!" Captain Sparrow yelled back, rolling his eyes at Carmina.

"Jack? That you?" queried a different voice.

"A course it is, ye bloody mongrels! Throw me down the ladder, afore our new crewmember gets smart and runs off!"

A rope ladder was quickly thrown over the side, and Captain Sparrow and Carmina climbed up it.

Once safely on deck, Carmina surveyed her surroundings. The ship was large and somewhat spacious, but she had her sails reefed, so Carmina assumed it would be more crowded when on the open sea. 

The crew was in a group in front of the poop deck, all of them eyeing Carmina.

"Lads!" called Captain Sparrow. "This is Nicholas Sharpe, newly signed on. He'll be our boy-of-all-work!" he cackled. "No really. He'll fill in as cabin boy, and my personal aide, until he learns enough about the ship to be on his own." He grinned sadistically. "Oh, and I fergot ta add the best part." He paused dramatically, raising his arms. "He can cook!"

At this, the crew burst in to cheers, and Jack laughed. "Ye'll fit right in, lad. No worries!" He held up his hands for silence, and to Carmina's surprise, got it. "Now, since Nick here don't know how we runs this ship, who'll take the lad under yer wing?"

There was an awkward silence as the crew looked at each other, trying to decide who should take Nick.

"I will." Said a voice.

Jack whipped around, looking frantically for the speaker. "I know that voice…'' he muttered. "Come out, ye scallywag!"

The crew parted, and a tall man stepped out of the Captain's cabin. He grinned at Jack. "Boo."

"Will!" cried Jack, striding across the deck. "You blood-rotting, black-hearted, thick-skulled, _idiot_!" As all the crew stared at him, shocked, he pounded Will on the back. "How are you?"

Will Turner laughed. "Not bad, Your Most Royal Pain in the Arse. And you?"

Jack guffawed merrily. "Good, good. Now, what brings you to my most humble abode?"

Will grinned a little too wide. "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I noticed that the Pearl was here, and I thought, 'Hey! Let's go drop in and visit old Jack!' So I did."

Jack sent his friend a look, and Will sighed. "Alright, _fine_. I need a lift back to Port Royale. Savvy?" He paused. "And it that a new thing you've done with your hair? Because I really do like it!"

Jack sighed, absentmindedly fingering a braid. "Alright, Will. Just this once. But don't you be thinkin' I'll do this whenever you ask. This is jist fer old time's sake."

Will smiled. "Of course. Old time's sake. I've already stowed my things on board, so you don't need to worry about that." He looked at the young man, standing behind Jack. "And I really will look after the boy."

Jack nodded. "Right then. Will, get Nick situated in the berth an' find him an extry set a clothes, then show 'im around the Pearl. Don't want 'im getting lost!" he cackled, then sobered and glared at the crew. "Do I pay ye ta stand there and gawk, like a bunch a yokels? Weigh anchor, ye scurvy dogs! Hoist the sails! Hop to it, ye scallywags!"

The man named Will, led Carmina down into the belly of the ship, were a forest of hammocks were crammed into every available space. "This is where the crew sleeps." He said. "Here's yer hammock," he pointed to one high above the others. "No one else has dared sleep there, as most a the crew was too heavy, and feared they'd break it. But you'll be fine. I sleep there, and Gibbs – he's the first mate – sleeps there. And by the way," he paused. "I'm Will Turner." He held out his hand to Carmina, who shook it firmly. "Nick Sharpe."

Will grinned. "Now, then. Let's get you another set a clothes." He led Carmina over to a large trunk, which was shoved into a corner. "There should be something in your size in here somewhere…" Shoving back the lid, he began to dig through the pile of clothes inside. "No…no…nope…too big…waaay too big…no…no….no again…" with each exclamation, he tossed the offending garments to Carmina. Soon she was almost completely buried under a teetering mountain of clothes.

"No, no, and no… No… n-hey! This might do! Whadda ya think, Nick?…Nick?" he turned around, just in time to see Carmina buckle under the pile of clothes. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that…" He dug her out from under the heap of clothes, and pulled her quite forcefully to her feet. "Sorry. I'm a blacksmith. Don't know my own strength." 

Carmina ducked her head to hide a blush. She had only been a few minutes on the ship, and already this handsome man was stealing her breath away. "It's okay," she said, just remembering to lower her voice. "No harm done."

She looked up at her new bunk. Once she was laying in it, she would have about a foot between her nose and the ceiling. "How do I get up there?" she questioned.

Will pointed to a stack of barrels and crates clustered around a post nearby. "Climb up those, and if you're standing on the very top one, you should be able to climb in."

With a sigh, Carmina clambered up the pile, and just barely managed to swing herself into the small hammock. As she stowed her new set of clothes, a thought struck her. "Mr. Turner?" she questioned.

Will sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "God that makes me feel old. Call me Will please."

Carmina had to hide her blush quickly. "Um… Will? Pardon my askin', but if'n you're a blacksmith, what're ya doin' on Cap'n Sparrow's ship?"

Will sat down on a barrel. "Well, I'm sure you know the story a The Black Pearl, right? Well, Jack and I got caught up huntin' for Barbossa, and became friends. After we got the Pearl back, we stayed friends. Jack's the godfather for both of my kids, actually. And he was the best man at my wedding. Funny isn't it?"

Carmina's stomach sank. "You're…married?"

Completely oblivious, Will grinned. "I am that. A lowly blacksmith married the governor's daughter with a pirate for his best man." He shook his head. "But seriously. Elizabeth is the most wonderful woman in the world. We'll have to find you someone like that, eh Nick?"

"Tell me about your kids!" interjected Carmina, anxious to change the subject to a less disturbing one.

The misty smile on Will's face told her that he wouldn't ask too many awkward questions for a while. "Well, William is three this winter, and Cecily just turned one. They're such a big part of my life. I want them to grow up always knowing that they can depend on their family. Elizabeth and I swore that whatever our children decided to do, we would always stand behind them. I mean, when you've got a pirate for a godfather, your career choices kind of 'expand'…" He continued on the track for a while, completely forgetting about Carmina, which was fine with her. She was busy trying to keep the tears welling in the back of her eyes from spilling over. _Yeah. Little Will and Cecily are going to have a loving and supportive family. Well aren't they lucky._ She was immediately ashamed of herself for thinking that. _It's not their fault that they got a perfect family and you didn't…_But even her conscience sounded bitter.

"Nick? Hey Nick, you alright?" Will was looking at her, a worried frown on his face. "Is something wrong? You look sick. Oh no! Are you seasick?"

Carmina laughed weakly. "Nah. I don't much get seasick. I think it was that ale I had with Cap'n Sparrow in the 'Fox and Hound'. Just got me feeling a little funny. I'll be fine in a bit."

Will nodded. "I'll give you a little privacy." He stood with a groan, cracking his neck. "Take a moment 'er two, then come find me up on deck. I've still got to show you around the ship!" he smiled worriedly at her, and vanished up the stairs.

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!! Savvy?

Luv and kisses,

Fallenangel(26)


End file.
